


Stealing Lovers

by jmtorres



Category: Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Tess said they needed to find Rusty a girlfriend? She meant so she could have some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Lovers

After Isabel was really drunk, she decided that Tess was pretty. "Pretty Woman," she laughed, falling out of her chair. Robert (no, it's Rusty, she reminded herself) rescued her while Tess gave her a tolerant look.

Isabel wouldn't have had to think about it, except for what Tess told her earlier.

"Are you aware," Tess asked, "that your boyfriend and my husband have a..." She seemed to search for the word. "Thing?"

Isabel looked over at the two men. They were shoulder to shoulder, smiling broadly, filling their glasses out of the same bottle. Ocean had his tie undone and slung over one shoulder, slipping off.

"No," she said to Tess. "No, I wasn't aware."

"The way Danny explained it to me--" Tess began.

"They explained it to you?" Isabel asked. Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Ocean shared things. Secrets. Plots. Scams. Names. It wasn't like with her and Rusty, Rusty who jumped out the window in the middle of the night rather than tell her the truth. "God, how patronizing," she declared, trying to cover her jealousy. "They _explained_ it to you, did they."

Tess took her empty champagne flute away and handed her a shot of something stronger. "To be fair," she said, "they were together before Danny ever met me."

And therefore easily twice as long as Isabel had known Rusty. What was it they kept saying? It was two weeks past the Oceans' second third anniversary?

"And that was their explanation?" Isabel asked, curious despite herself.

Tess shook her head and scooted closer. "See--you've got to know something about this, with your father--their first love will always be the theft. The con. The art of what they do."

Isabel nodded, wondering what gossip had spread among Ocean's eleven. (Oceans' eleven? Ocean's twelve?) Did they say her father had left her mother for the love of thievery?

Was it untrue?

"But you can't make love to a pile of money, or a jewel, or a painting," Tess said, dropping her voice and making Isabel lean closer to hear. "So they make love to each other. Because they understand each other, they know just how much they love what they do."

Isabel shivered. Her mind slid over possibilities. She wondered if they stole each others' clothes the morning after. She wondered if her stealing Rusty's phone had gotten him hot. She wondered why Danny didn't think Tess would understand his one true love, when he had dragged her into it. She wondered if Rusty would ever see her that way, or if she was still The Cop to him. She wondered if the Night Fox, with no partner or team, sat alone in his palace, making love to no one but himself.

"You know what I think would be fair?" Tess asked her, touching her hand.

"Fair?" Isabel asked.

"Mm-hmm," said Tess. "If we had our own affair."

This was why, several drinks later, Isabel decided Tess was pretty.

Pretty enough to fuck, and make Rusty jealous.

All four of them went up in the elevator together, Isabel clinging to Tess's arm, using her inebriation as an excuse. She was laughing, pressing her cheek to Tess's bare shoulder. Ocean looked amused. Rusty looked only at Ocean.

"Go on," Tess said to her husband when they reached Rusty's room.

"Isn't the lady...?" Ocean asked, bowing slightly. He had a old-fashioned gentlemanliness about him. It was part of his con man's charm.

"I'll take care of the lady," Tess promised, kissing Ocean lightly on the lips.

Isabel might have been insulted at how little Rusty seemed to notice or care who followed him into his room, but she was too busy nuzzling Tess's neck.

"Pretty Woman," she whispered again, stumbling against Tess as they made their way down to the next door.

"You're not bad-looking yourself," Tess said, sliding her keycard into the lock.

Isabel kissed Tess as they entered the Ocean suite. (This was one of Rusty's hotels. This was the suite the Oceans always stayed in.) She licked a long stripe up Tess's neck and slammed the door with the heel of her shoe.

The morning after, while Isabel and Tess were still tangled in the sheets, wound up in each other, Ocean and Rusty came in together.

"Does this mean I get to fuck Tess?" Rusty asked Ocean.

"I don't know, does this mean I get to fuck Isabel?" Ocean asked in reply, and his wife hit him with a pillow.

They wore each other's shirts; Rusty's not quite buttoned all the way up on Ocean, Ocean's collar unfolded on Rusty. Ocean had his tie, but Rusty had his jacket.

Isabel contented herself with stealing Tess's strapless bra.


End file.
